Fuel cells are devices that convert a fuel source into a voltage through an electrochemical reaction. The produced voltage is typically used to power one or more devices or can be used for back-up power in the event of power failure. An existing drawback that hinders the use of fuel cells for back-up power operations is that starting a fuel cell requires a voltage to drive the pumps that supply air and fuel to the fuel cell. During a power failure, there may be no such voltage available to start the fuel cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,930 describes a fuel cell power system that uses a compressor to supply gas to a fuel cell. A significant drawback of this method, however, is that power is required to drive the compressor. In addition, the system becomes more costly and more complex because valves and a compressor are used. There is a need for simpler, cost-effective fuel cell assemblies that are self-starting.